Wounds of Old
by sltoocoolish
Summary: B/L. A short fic on Bit's life before the Blitz team and the pain he lives with. Little does he know that someone wants to share that pain with him


Wounds of Old  
  
  
  
A Zoids story  
  
By Matt Ishida  
  
Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Zoids or the song "No son of mine" which is performed by Genesis. A/N: I'm aware that later in the story Bit may seem a little to quick at forgiving after all that's happened but from what I've seen of the anime, that's just his character. But feel free to disagree with me, just don't be too critical. ^_^ PS. This is my first Zoids story so go easy on me. Please!!!!!!!!! PPS. I wrote this before I completely saw the first episode too.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
The key to my survival Was never much in doubt The question was how I could keep sane Trying to find a way out  
  
Things were never easy for me Peace of mind was hard to find And I needed a place where I could hide Somewhere I could call my own  
  
************************************  
  
A trembling thumb ran over an old picture revealing a smiling young boy of about 7 years of age, sitting on the broad shoulders of a gruff looking man, both had rich blonde hair that shone mischievously in the sun. The boy with bright green eyes, that were obviously inherited from his mother who was standing elegantly dressed in a sky blue evening gown next to the father and son, her chocolate brown hair seemingly swaying gently in the breeze that was that day. The father's eyes, charcoal grey, were staring stony straight at the camera and it was also obvious that he didn't enjoy being in this photo or have his son seated on his shoulder that was draped in the finest fabric that could be brought in the land. The pure midnight blue silk tie that he was wearing matched the same colour suit exactly, his white shirt underneath a stark contrast to the blue. He must have had more pressing matters to deal with that day. or so it seemed. The young boy looked uncomfortable in the miniature version of his father's suit but sat there accordingly for the photographer. A lone tear escaped from the owner of the hand that was holding this long worn out picture, their cerulean green eyes looking longingly at the picture of long ago. Of a time when his world was at least somewhat happy unlike what happened after he turned 13 and decided to become a Zoid pilot and warrior. The sound of a clock ticking came through the radio, catching the young man's attention. Soon the music started playing and he realised what song it was. laughing bitterly at the irony that it had to be this song, it fit his past week and his past 5 years perfectly.  
  
************************************  
  
I didn't think much about it 'Til it started happening all the time Soon I was living with the fear everyday Of what might happen at night  
  
I couldn't stand to hear the Crying of my mother And I remember when I swore that, that would be the Last they'd see of me And I never went home again  
  
***********************************  
  
"Hey Mum, Dad, I'm home." The now teenage young boy yelled as he ran through the door of the family mansion. Throwing his school bag down at the steps as he ran to the kitchen to grab an afternoon snack. "Don't run in the house!" a loud baritone voice yelled back, "How many times do I have to tell you?!" "Sorry Dad." Came the yelled reply. "And quit yelling!" his father snapped back. Soon he was sitting on a chair at the breakfast bench waiting for the maid to finish with his snack when his mother slowly walked into the room. The teenager's head snapped up as he felt his mother's presence but gasped as he saw her beautiful face nearly covered with bruises. "What happened Mum?" he asked as he quickly walked over to her, getting scared as he saw her flinch from his touch. The maid had left the sandwich to retrieve the meat from the cooler and placed it gently on the side of her madam's face. "Thank you Suzie." She said gratefully as she took a seat on the chair that her son had pulled out for her. She prayed to God everyday that he would never turn out to be like his father as she watched him excuse himself and run upstairs to his bedroom to complete his homework before dinner. He knew the consequences if he didn't finish in time, only it seemed much worse than the punishment that her husband gave to her.  
  
It was extremely quiet at the dinner table one night, and the blonde teenager had now turned 15. He decided to announce to his father what he was planning on doing with his life, "Dad, I was wondering if I could have your permission to attend the Zoid Battle Academy after I've." was as far as he got before he felt his head snap backwards, his left cheek stinging like it had been stung by a thousand wasps. "I never want to hear you make such a request again. It's bad enough that I've been stuck with a son like you but you will do what I tell you to do. Got it?" his father hissed, both hands now gripping the table for dear life as if he was trying not to strike his son again. The blonde's eyes narrowed until they were glaring at his father, "Just because you've got money doesn't give you the right to treat mum or I like you do!" he shouted, the sound of his chair clattering on the ground breaking the tension like a knife, "You attended the Academy when you were my age. And don't give me your bullshit about not wanting me, you knew damn well that when you married mum you would have a child. I can't stand the way you treat us. I'm gone!" he shouted in his father's face before turning around and left to walk to his room. He was shocked when the collar of his shirt was suddenly around his neck and looked behind him only to be punched in the cheek. All in the room could hear the crack before the young man was dropped to the floor, his body causing a thump to resonate around. In his semi-conscious state, he could hear his mother running up to him, place her hand gently on his back and started shouting at her husband. He closed his eyes tightly as he tried to block out the yells and screams from his parents. All they ever seemed to do now was fight about him, every night he could hear his mother screaming her throat raw and his father yelling and slapping her before he ventured up to his son's room to beat him up. Tears streamed down the 15 year olds face as he held his cheek and scrambled up off the floor, racing towards his room and locked the door quickly behind him. Looking around frantically for his duffel bag and stuffed a few clothes inside, his wallet, a couple pictures, some snacks, camping gear and the model of his favourite Zoid that he knew his father kept from his battling days in their garage, the Liger Zero. He panicked as he heard the door handle jingle and his father thumping and screaming at him through the solid oak door. He ran to his window and opened it fully, threw his bag out despite the fact that it might destroy the model and jumped out onto the lattice next to his window. He half scaled, half fell down the wall, picked up his bag and ran towards the far wall of the Stryker family grounds. He knew that he had to get out of there; it was the only way for everyone to be happy. Again he scaled the perimeter wall and ran out through the dense forest, the shouts of his parents fading as he ran further and further away until he reached the middle of the forest and set up camp for the night. It was that night for the first time that he cried himself to sleep.  
  
***********************************  
  
They say that time is a healer And now my wounds are not the same I rang the bell with my heart in my mouth I had to hear what he'd say  
  
He sat me down to talk to me He looked me straight in the eyes  
  
He said:  
  
***********************************  
  
The young man sighed as he laid his head down on his pillow, turning his back to the door of his room. The words of the chorus filling his ears and taunting his emotions. "You're no son, no son of mine You're no son, no son of mine You walked out, you left us behind And you're no son, no son of mine!" He just kept hearing his father's words being repeated over and over in his mind. Apparently he had chickened out and not stood up for himself as he should have and stole the Liger Zero from his father's garage as well. He had snapped back that he shouldn't have had to defend himself against his father then realised that their arguing was not going to get them everywhere. "Oh how his words they hurt me, I'll never forget it and as the time, it went by, I lived to regret it." 'No shit Sherlock!' he thought bitterly as he tightened his grip on the precious picture. He had gone back to try and talk to his father, leave the past completely behind, make a fresh start. Apparently that was too much for his selfish father to do, he couldn't forgive his son. Never mind that he never did anything wrong, only escaped from the violence in his home that he never should have been subjected to in the first place. At least he had been able to survive on his own.  
  
************************************  
  
You're no son, no son of mine But where should I go, What should I do You're no son, no son of mine But I came here for help I came here for you  
  
Well the years they passed so slowly I thought about him everyday What would I do, if we passed on the street Would I keep running away  
  
************************************  
  
He had enough money to last him 2 years in his wallet alone but decided to leave that for desperate times. He wandered through the forest for 2 days before coming to a small village that was caught between the forest on one side and the desert on the other. Spotting a small motel, he took a room and changed into some clean clothes before he set out to find a job. It wasn't long before he came across a Zoid parts shop and walked inside. He considered himself fortunate that the owner had been looking for an assistant and started that day, impressing the owner with his knowledge of Zoids and their mechanics. Not 8 months later, the owner passed away from a heart attack and left the store to him. That was when he built himself a droid to take care of the shop and left to find all the parts he needed to build the ultimate Zoid. He had been on the road for 4 months, returning every so often to store and catalogue his new parts and do the book keeping for the store, when he was caught in the middle of a Zoids battle and his cloaked truck was hit by one of the battling Zoids. He sheepishly climbed out of the van and was confronted by the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, even though she was making his ears ring with her shouting. He also realised that it was a big mistake to call her "Babe" as she started chasing him around rather than doing what most girls did when he said that and cling to him. That was when he started falling for her. Leena Toros was not like any other girl he had ever met, she had a hell of a temper and short fuse on her but she also looked past a person's appearance and saw into their personality and heart. He guessed that was why she hated Harry so much; he was just simply a pretender. So much like his father.  
  
***********************************  
  
In and out of hiding places Soon I'd have to face the facts We'd have to sit down and talk it over And that would mean going back  
  
They say that time is a healer And now my wounds are not the same I rang the bell with my heart in my mouth I had to hear what he'd say  
  
***********************************  
  
The young man remembered when he watched a news report where his father pleaded with the audience to find his son and to bring him home to his parents. But he could tell it was a stunt to punish him as he saw his mother sitting there stock still, a haunted and pleading look in her eyes that told the then 15 year old to stay away, that it was for the best. He was glad that he had taken his mother's advice. He had received a written letter that was addressed to his new name, Bit Cloud, which was written in his mother's handwriting. Bit's eyes stung with salty tears as he now read over his mother's last letter to him.  
  
Dear Bit,  
  
I know that all of these years have torn us apart and I wish that I could make up for it. But if you are reading this letter than I'm afraid that it's too late and God has taken me to heaven with him. I cried every night alone after you had left, I missed you terribly and I still do but I also envied you, that you had the courage to remove yourself from our house and from your father despite the fact that you had very little on you and no idea what the world may have had in store for you. Please understand that your father never meant to hurt you, or me. It was just his way of taking out his frustration. I'm not in any way trying to make excuses for him but I'm just trying to help you understand what he was like. I'm told that his father was like that as well, I just pray to God, like I have done since the moment that you were born, that you never turn out that way. I have always kept up to date with your Zoid battles and celebrated your victories and reflected on your losses as I'm sure you did as well. I'm very proud of what you are and what you've accomplished in this short amount of time. You've turned out to be a great Zoid warrior like your father and ancestors were and I see it in your father's eyes when he watches your battles that he is proud of you as well, despite what he might say. I wish you well with the rest of your life my son and know that you'll always be my little Bitjamin Stryker, but I will always be watching over my son, Bit Cloud. I would be so pleased if you attended my funeral Bit, my lawyer is supposed to have included an invitation with this letter and a copy of my will that is leaving all of what I own to you. Try to talk to you father at the wake, try to make him understand Bit. All my love,  
  
Mum.  
  
P.S. Remember I'm watching over you.  
  
He cursed to himself softly as a stray tear smudged some of the ink on the letter. It hadn't been that easy trying to talk to his father at the wake. As soon as he had stepped through the door, his father tried to prevent him from entering. It was only thanks to Doctor Toros, Leon and Brad that he was able to safely make it through the entrance. Walking over to his parent's bedroom, Bit knelt down infront of the picture of his mother and lit one of the candles near it, whispering his prayer for her before walking back out to the living room. His father walked slowly up to him and placed a hand on his head, and without anger or hurt in his voice, he said, "You're no son of mine." It was at that point when his grandfather hobbled over and started beating Bit over the head with his cane, complaining that he had been a chicken and stolen the Liger Zero. That was when Leena and Naomi had come over and taken him away with Leon glaring at the old man, Brad standing there with his arms crossed and not looking happy either, Jamie shook his head in disgust before walking away and Doctor Toros actually took the old man's cane and snapped it in half before motioning for the two young men to follow him out the door. Bit had been so grateful that the Blitz team had insisted on accompanying him to the funeral and wake, even though he knew it would bring back painful memories for Doctor Toros, Leon and Leena. They had stayed up the back at the funeral, so as to keep out of the sight of his father until the priest had asked his father if there were any last words he would like to say to his wife. The old warrior simply sat there stiff and shook his head, it was at that point that Bit walked up to her coffin and placed a loving hand on the lid. "I'm sorry I never came back for you mum." He whispered before collapsing to the ground, sobs racking his body. The silence in the church made the silent exchange as clear as day. Bit felt his father's presence come up behind him and he shrunk away, not wanting to taste blood in his mouth again from his father's hand. In his distressed state, he didn't notice the soft clacking of a pair of woman's shoes on the floor coming up behind him until he felt a pair of gentle hands on his shoulders and her soft voice whispering soothing words into his ears. Looking around to the voice, he saw Leena kneeling on the floor behind him, tears silently falling from her violet orbs for him and a small, encouraging smile on her face. It was one of the times that she actually did something for him that helped and he couldn't help but collapse onto her and started sobbing into her shoulder, muttering his thanks and that it was his fault his mother was dead. Bit felt Leena's soft lips through his hair and her arms tighten around his back, keeping him there. It seemed like hours before Bit calmed down and pulled his head back from her shoulder, and that same genuine encouraging smile was still on her face. "You feeling better now?" she asked softly as she released her grip on Bit, who nodded and moved to stand up but felt himself being lifted up. Looking to his left and right, he saw Leon on one side and Brad on the other and Leena watching him sadly before following as the two escorted him out of the church. She was startled when a rough hand caught a hold of her shoulder, turning around she came face to face with Bit's father. His hard grey eyes seemed to soften slightly as the corners of his lips upturned and he said to her, "Please look after my son like my wife always did. I'm not worthy to be called his family anymore." Leena's eyes widened slightly at his revelation but nodded mutely as he let go of her shoulder and walked over to the coffin, ran a hand lovingly over it and picked it up with the other pallbearers and walked out of the church.  
  
***********************************  
  
He sat me down to talk to me He looked me straight in the eyes  
  
He said:  
  
You're no son, no son of mine You're no son, no son of mine You walked out, you left us behind And you're no son, no son of mine  
  
Oh his words they hurt me, I'll never forget it And as the time, it went by, I lived to regret it  
  
You're no son, no son of mine But where should I go, What should I do You're no son, no son of mine But I came here for help I came here for you  
  
***********************************  
  
The sound of the doorknob twisting and opening made Bit quickly wipe his eyes with the sleeve and turn to see who it was. A smile appeared on his face as he saw whom it was who was walking over to his bed, looking very cute in her usual casual outfit. "Hey Leena. When's the next battle?" he asked, trying to hide his hurt. He heard her sigh before she sat down on the edge of the bed and ran her warm hand through his hair. "I know you're hurting Bit. You don't have to hide it, you can talk to me whenever you want. Alright?" she told him, resting her hand on his left cheek. The one that had been broken all those years ago. Quietly nodding he covered his hand over hers and both noticed that it was a perfect fit, "Thank you Leena. I doubt that I would be able to have gotten through this all without your help." He replied, barely above a whisper, which earned him a kiss on the forehead. "You've been there for me all those times before, I just figured I'd return the favour." She retorted equally quiet before she lay down on the bed next to him and wrapped her arms around his now frail frame. He hadn't eaten for the past week and she was starting to get really worried about him, "You want something to eat?" "No." was the simple answer before she heard his stomach argue to the contrary. At that she made a move to get up and fix him something to eat but his arms around her waist made it impossible for her to move. "Please stay with me. Get someone else to get me food." He said, his cerulean green eyes pleading with her. Sighing in defeat, she rang the bell that they had placed next to Bit's bed for if he wanted something. Within a few seconds, Leon appeared in the doorway, a smirk gracing his features as he saw the scene infront of him. "Oh just stop right there with your taunts and get Bit something to eat." Came his sister's exasperated voice as she held onto the now sleeping Bit. "Noodles alright?" he asked and was answered when she tossed a spare pillow at him and hissed at him to get out and think of something. Shaking his head, Leon walked towards the kitchen, the smirk still lingering on his face. It seemed almost impossible for his sister to keep her anger in check like that around anyone, she must really be worried about the young man who took his place on the Blitz team. He decided to make a small wager with Brad and Naomi about the time span to Bit and Leena's wedding, he'd already won enough money off of Jamie and the Doc about how long it would take for Brad and Naomi to get together. maybe even take a picture of the newest couple and send it to Harry. 'Nah!' he thought, 'I don't want my life to be ended by the hands of my own sister and future brother-in-law.' A small chuckle escaped his lips as her thought how that sounded associating the word brother-in-law with Bit. At least there wouldn't be any shortage of money or excitement around the place. He took the cup of instant noodles back to Bit's room and the smirk returned when he saw that Leena was fast asleep now as well. He quietly placed the cup down and crept out of the room, leaving the two on their own.  
  
Bit yawned loudly as he took his hand off from around Leena's waist and covered his mouth before scratching his head. That had been the first time in the last 2 weeks that he had slept peacefully without the nightmares coming to haunt him. He wiped the sleep from his eyes as they rested on the sleeping beauty beside him, he sighed quietly as he watched her, the peaceful look on her face making him want to try and keep it on her face forever. He knew it there and then that he was in love with her and he was going to make sure that he told her the next chance he could. A smile grew on his lips as he watched her wake up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and groggily grabbing his stray hand and pulling it back over her waist. "Morning babe." He whispered into her ear and was surprised when he heard a good humoured, "You stupid jackass." from her lips before she covered his with her own. Bit could feel his heart start to race as he closed his eyes and leaned over her, licking her lips, begging for entrance to her mouth. She willingly obliged and explored his mouth with her own tongue as he did with hers, their tongues often clashing as the kiss became more passionate and needy. They parted when their bodies started screaming for oxygen, both breathing heavily as they stared into each other's eyes. "I." both started to say at the same time and laughed at their timing. "You go first." Bit offered and grinned as Leena opened her mouth to say something but was cut short by a knock at the door. Both turned to see Doc standing at the door, most of the colour drained from his face as he knew that he was finally losing his little girl's heart to someone else. "You O.K. Doc?" asked Bit as he sat up, Leena following him. "I. I. You have a visitor Bit." He stuttered before nearly fainting and walked towards the tactic room to play with his models. At least they would never leave him. Bit and Leena looked at each other before Bit got up off his bed and walked towards the living room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who was sitting on the couch. "Hello Bitjamin." His father greeted him and wasn't surprised when he just received a grunt in reply. "I thought I had brought you up better than that." "I didn't think you had brought me up at all." Came the snapped retort. His father sighed as he sat down on the couch and motioned for Bit to do the same. "What did you come here for?" Bit demanded as he sat down the furthest away from his dad as possible. He was shocked to see compassion in his father's usually cold eyes, "I came because I think you misinterpreted me when I said that you were no son of mine." A snort came from Bit's direction as he retorted, "What is there to misinterpret?" Bit's father sighed as he rubbed his face with his hands, "Look I know that you hate me for what I've done in the past but I'm just trying to talk to you. Can you at least give me that?" Silence followed, telling him that his son understood. "The reason I said that was not because of hate or hurt. I don't care that the Liger disappeared after you left. I know for a fact that it followed you in search of you, that you didn't steal it. It was looking for you because I used your brainwave patterns to create the artificial intelligence program in it and it needed to be near you to feel secure. That's why it didn't let anyone pilot it after Toros bought it. And I don't think that you were a coward in running away from me all those years ago. It was just what I needed to realise that I had an anger problem, just like my father and grandfather did. After that I went out and got some help and I'm dealing with the anger from day to day. I can tell you that I nearly throttled you grandfather for saying what he did at the wake. He had no right to put words in my mouth like that but that's what he's been doing for all my life and I realised that that was what I had been doing to you as well. The reason that I said that was because you are the first Stryker to try and break the cycle, the first step in a long process of braking down the anger of all the generations. I am truly proud of you Bit and although I've never said it. I love you my son." A sad smile appeared on Bit's face as he closed the gap between the two and hugged his father tightly. "I love you too Dad. I'm sorry I was angry and that I didn't come back to you and mum." "There are too many regrets in the past Bit, let's put that behind us and concentrate of the future." His father said and was relieved when he saw his son nodding his head, "I think that's a great idea dad but it's going to take a bit of time to come to terms with the past." That was when he noticed a tuft of fiery red hair peeking around the corner of the door to the living room. "You can come in Leena." Bit called out and chuckled when the flash of red quickly disappeared back into the hallway. He heard his father laugh behind him before putting a hand on his son's shoulder, "I'm going to go and talk with Doctor Toros. I'll leave you two alone." And with that he left his red-faced son yelling out to him sarcastically, "Thanks Dad!" He nearly let out a squeak when he felt two arms wrap around his chest and a warm body on his back. His cheeks grew even redder (if that was possible) as he enjoyed the feeling he got when she was around him, then a thought occurred to him, "What were you going to say to me before?" He heard Leena sigh before letting him go and Bit turned around to face her. His eyes watched her closely as she looked down at the floor and found it more interesting than him at that point. He gently stroked her cheek with his fingers before tilting her chin up so her face met his, "Well if you're not going to say then I'll tell you what I was going to say." And he closed the gap between them and engulfed her lips with his for another kiss. When he broke away, he rested his forehead against hers and whispered, "I've fallen in love with you Leena. I can't promise anything about the future but I will try my hardest not to hurt you or make you cry." He almost faltered when he saw tears running down her cheeks and a genuine smile on her face. "Oh man, you making me break my promise already." He groaned as he wrapped her in his arms and kissed the tip of her nose. He smiles as he heard her giggle at the action, something he had never heard from Leena Toros either in the 2 years he had been with the Blitz team. "Idiot, I'm crying because I'm happy. I love you too Bitjamin Stryker. Bit Cloud." She amended when she saw the playful scowl on his face as she said his true name, "I love you no matter what your name is jackass and I'm never going to leave you, no matter what." "Don't make a promise you can't keep Leena." Bit whispered to her forehead, unsure of what the future may hold for him. "I've never made one yet." She announced as she leaned up and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. Sealing her promise for the years they had ahead, together.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SIDE ENDING:  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" they heard a very familiar voice yell as they broke apart and both sweatdropped as they saw Harry Champ standing at the doorway, being held back by Brad, Leon and Jamie, with his face as white as a sheet. "How could you steal away MY Leena!????" he demanded as he struggled against the 3 men, "I'll kill you Bit Cloud! I'll rip you to little shreds!" "You do that Harold Champ and I'll take my claim to the throne of Zi." Came a voice through the doorway through the other end of the lounge room. Standing there was Bit's father and Doctor Toros. Everyone stopped and stared at who had just announced their claim to the throne. "What are you talking about Steve?" asked Bit's dad from next to the Zoid scientist. "Relena, my wife, was the rightful heir to the throne of Zi when the government decided to pass over the rule to Harry's father, the nephew of the King. My wife agreed to this as she felt she wasn't ready for the responsibility with the condition that her family always had the right to reclaim the throne at anytime if they saw that the Champ family wasn't doing the job adequately." With that, the Blitz team saw the first smirk from Doc in his life, "So just watch yourself Harold, your crown isn't assured at any point." Everyone was speechless as they all stared at the Doc, Harry quietly scurrying away back to his Whale King and home with his tail between his legs. "How come you never told us that before Dad?" asked Leon as he shook off his shock and walked over to his father. "I didn't think there was any need to, seeing as though it wasn't true." "WHAT???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" came the collective cry as everyone face faltered and fell to the ground. "How dare you Dad! I was getting my hopes up about nothing?!" Leena demanded before starting to chase her father around the Hover Cargo. Everyone simply laughed at the scene, Bit the hardest as it was no longer his ass that was on the line. "Bit, HELP ME!!!!!" Doc screamed as he ran past the group again and silently thanked Bit as he grabbed Leena by the waist and pulled her to him, kissing her firmly as he did. Both were blushing furiously when they heard all the jeers and wolf-whistles as they broke apart. "Shut up you guys!" Leena yelled at them before pulling Bit out of the lounge room and down the hall. Steve immediately stopped laughing and turned to his counterpart, "What do you think she did that for?" Bit's father, Mick, just sighed as he shook his head before replying, "I don't want to pry into my son's personal life. They're both adults now. I just hope Bit has enough protection." "AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!! Bit you keep your hands off my little girl!!!!" Steve yelled as he raced down the hallway towards the bedrooms, everyone else sighing and ran after him, trying to calm the good Doctor down. 


End file.
